It is known to prepare beverages by introducing a capsule containing a beverage making ingredient, such as ground coffee or instant coffee, in a beverage dispensing machine and injecting water into the capsule. The beverage making ingredient is extracted or dissolved into water to form the beverage. The beverage flows out of the capsule through a suitable outlet.
Different capsules have been developed in the past that can differentiate at least by the nature of the capsule body used for storing the food or beverage ingredient. Whereas most of the capsules are made of a rigid body or semi-rigid body (e.g. made though injection moulding, thermoforming, deep drawing, . . . ) flexible types of packs or sachets can be made out of foil materials. Flexible packs have generally the advantage to semi-rigid and rigid capsules that less amount of material is used to pack the product which leads to overall less production cost and lower life cycle impact shown in several life-cycle assessments.
WO 99/05044, GB 2 374 856 and WO 2012/175985 describe such a flexible pack made of two sheets of flexible air-and liquid-impermeable material bonded on theirs edges to define an inner volume for storing the beverage ingredient. The pack comprises an inlet nozzle at its top for introducing water that is mixed with the beverage ingredient inside the inner volume. The beverage is evacuated through a beverage outlet at the bottom of the sachet. The outlet is created further to bursting of the pack under the pressure of water introduced in the sachet. Generally the outlet is created due to the separation of the bottom edges of the flexible sheets further to the effect of heat or pressure in the sachet. According to a particular embodiment a spout can be introduced at the bottom of the pack: in that embodiment, the bottom edges of the flexible sheets do not separate and the beverage is evacuated by the spout.
These flexible sachets present drawbacks. Generally the opening of the beverage outlet is obtained by increase of pressure inside the sachet. Yet this pressure increase is not recommended for the preparation of some beverages because it creates bubbles at the surface of the beverage; for example it is not desired for the preparation of tea. Besides there can be a risk that the packages may not rupture at the desired pressure and that it can finally opens up in an uncontrollable explosion. For this reason the apparatus comprises means for totally enclosing the pack in the machine during beverage preparation and avoid damages or injuries for the operator.
Another drawback of these sachets is that the inlet spout introduces water in the pack always according to the same vertical top-down orientation in the sachet. Then all the beverages are produced according to the same process inside the sachet. Yet depending on the nature of the beverage ingredient and the desired beverage the beverage ingredient should be processed differently depending e.g. if foam is desired or not. In WO2012175985 a solution has been proposed which consists in proposing a beverage machine with different brewing heads (clamp) either for high pressure or low pressure beverage preparation.
Another drawbacks of these sachets is that it does not enable the delivery of foamy beverages, in particular milky beverages, directly from the sachet. Foamy beverages must be frothed in the drinking cup with a water jet as described in GB2374586. This implementation requires a longer time to prepare a foamy beverage (first for preparing the beverage from the sachet, secondly for frothing the beverage with the water jet) and does not give the feeling of a high quality beverage to the consumer.
WO 2011/024103 describes a pack for preparing a beverage defining an inner volume for storing the beverage ingredient. The inner volume is closed at its top by a rigid piece that integrates the water inlet and the beverage outlet. During the preparation of the beverage the beverage outlet is positioned at the top of the pack. Water is introduced until it fills the pack and overflows through the beverage outlet positioned at the top of the pack too. Such a pack is conceived for preparing a beverage by extraction of roast and ground coffee but not by dissolution of instant coffee or other soluble materials. For this reason the pack comprises a filter at the outlet to prevent insoluble particles from being dispensed with the beverage. An inconvenient of such a pack is that at the end of the preparation of the beverage and the introduction of water, beverage remains in the pack which is an issue for properly removing the pack from the beverage production machine. Besides in this pack neither the water inlet nor the beverage outlet are close by a membrane; then this implementation is not recommended in terms of hygiene and shelf life.
It is now proposed a new pack for the preparation of a food or beverage that improves the hereabove problems in terms of manufacturing, beverage preparation simplicity and cleanliness leading to an optimal overall beverage quality.